Murmaider(yaoi)
by belucarmer
Summary: El reino de Atlántida despierta horrorizado, el rey tritón ha sido encontrado sin vida en su habitación real. Las sospechas se ciernen sobre sus hijas. En especial al descubrir que la menor ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Entonces la mano derecha del rey, Sebastián, toma medidas extremas contactando con el único miembro que al parecer está libre de toda sospecha…pese a ser quien
1. Chapter 1

El sol iluminaba las torres de coral del castillo que aun dormía. Las burbujas reventándose apenas formadas, eran el único sonido alrededor. Un caballito de mar que era uno de los pajes del palacio se agitaba precipitándose por la escalera central, el pasillo conectaba directamente con los aposentos reales. La hora de despertar del rey se acercaba y debía abrir las ventanas antes de que el servicio entrara con el desayuno.

Sacudiendo las aletas la puerta se abrió como siempre, sin embargo los ronquidos del rey no llenaban la estancia. La nariz del pequeño hipocampo dorado se agito nerviosa. Adentrándose sin hacer ruido corrió las blancas cortinas translucidas y dejo entrar la luz con una sonrisa ante las cosquillas y el calor, echó una rápida miradita al rey quedo mudo, el color rehuyó de su pequeño cuerpo.

—¡El, el, el!—Tartamudeó abriendo inconmensurable los ojos y precipitándose a la salida.—¡Sebastián!, ¡Sebastián!, ¡El rey esta, El rey esta…!

El llanto de las princesas se escuchaba sobre la superficie, escapando con la briza y la espuma del mar. Desconsoladas, las seis jóvenes sirenas se sacudían entre temblores violentos. Sebastián caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, sumido en el silencio; si se pudiera, se diría que sudaba su problema, con las tenazas contra la espalda sus patas marchaban rítmicamente emitiendo un tintineo constante sobre el suelo. Flounder en silencio mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos enrojecidos por la pena y el llanto.

—¿No la han encontrado aún?— Preguntó con voz tímida, preocupado.

El rey encontrado muerto en su cama, la sangre alrededor de él como una mascada de seda roja transparente, que parecía tener vida agitada por la corriente, desprendiéndose del cuerpo; la barba blanca también teñida de rojo. La corona no estaba ni tampoco el tridente símbolo de su poder.

Sus allegados vueltos locos.

Claramente fue asesinato, alguien se atrevió a atacar al rey mientras dormía, hiriéndolo en apariencia, con su propia arma drenándole la vida. Después del hallazgo, Sebastián fue el encargado de comunicárselo a sus hijas, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que la menor no se encontraba en su cama y tampoco había rastro de su presencia en el castillo.

Algo andaba realmente mal y no haría más que empeorar si no se resolvían cuanto antes.

Masajeándose los grandes parpados, el cangrejo se quedo quieto y meneo la cabeza. El castillo permanecería cerrado, la policía de delfines se encontraba patrullando la zona y era quien dirigía la investigación, las princesas debían quedarse en calidad de sospechosas y su salida del castillo quedo prohibida también para su protección, no sabía quien estaba atacando a la familia real ni si sería el único incidente. Sebastián, libre de sospecha encabezaba la investigación y supliría junto con el concejo de mantas el trabajo pendiente del rey.

Respirando hondo hincho el pecho temiendo la dirección de sus pensamientos escuchando a Flounder suspirar.

Sabia a donde tenía que ir y a quién acudir, no podía descartar a los habitantes de la superficie además, necesitaba a alguien capaz de pensar como lo hacen las mentes perversas y que pudiera controlar con sus propias tenazas.

Apretando los grandes labios miro a la distancia, donde los abismales.

—Necesitamos hacer algo.

Cualquier movimiento en falso significaba la muerte. El pequeño pulpo multicolor tintineaba las llaves firmemente sujetas en uno de sus tentáculos, mirando a Sebastián por detrás, sabía que algo muy malo debió ocurrir en el reino para que se presentara la mano derecha del rey y no el monarca mismo.

Empujando su cuerpo entero sin problemas por un agujero espero a que el cangrejo le siguiera. El barco se había fusionado con la naturaleza, recubierto de coral, debían ir al fondo de la vieja nave para encontrar lo que buscaban.

El silencio y la oscuridad erizaban al pequeño crustáceo.

—Hemos llegado. Seguramente ya sabe que estamos aquí.— Exclamó el viejo pulpo entre burbujas empujando la llave y abriendo la puerta para dejarle el paso libre a Sebastián.

—¿No entrará conmigo?

—No se me permite.

Sebastián tragó audiblemente y nado dentro.

El pulpo estiro uno de sus tentáculos y la luz entro por una pequeña ventanilla redonda en la parte superior. Partículas doradas brillaban alrededor de la cabeza roja que permanecía gacha. De no ser porque podía ver los delgados hombros agitándose suavemente pensaría que estaba muerto.

El parecido con la desaparecida Ariel le sobresalto, idénticos, desde la punta de la aleta hasta la nariz.

—¿A qué se debe tan memorable visita?, ¿El viejo está demasiado ocupado para ocuparse el mismo de mi?

Susurro la vocecilla dulce y melodiosa, el tono era masculino pero no dejaba de ser suave. Bastó para atraer de regreso al cangrejo quien carraspeo colocando una tenaza contra la boca.

—El rey ha muerto.

Espero, a que alguna emoción se arrastrara sobre los delicados rasgos, deformándolos por la pena o la angustia sin embargo fue una lenta y maliciosa sonrisa lo único que consiguió.

—Con que por fin ha muerto…

—No fue en circunstancias normales.— El cangrejo murmuro turbado. Parpadeando cuando la curiosidad transformo la carita del chico frente a él. El príncipe desterrado.

—¿Entonces?...— La aleta se agito suavemente mostrando impaciencia.

—Fue asesinado. Y también la menor de sus hijas se encuentra desaparecida.

El hondino abrió los ojos resplandeciendo el azul, la masa de cabello ondeo alrededor de su cabeza.— ¿Y piensan que tuve algo que ver?, ¡No es como si no lo hubiese hecho de tener la oportunidad!, sin embargo aquí, custodiado, anclado al suelo como un sucio secreto…

Sacudiendo la aleta Sebastián noto por primera vez el grillete que se cerraba en la punta de esta, horrorizado. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por el joven príncipe.

—¡Oh!, ¿Te gusta?, Padre ordeno que debía llevar el grillete al ras con las aletas, en cualquier otra parte podía tentarme a arrancarme alguna extremidad y liberarme, sin embargo sin la aleta no puedo nadar y me hundiría hasta las profundidades si intentaba escapar… muy listo.

Sebastian sacudió la cabeza retrocediendo un paso. —¡Se que no ha sido usted!

—No.— Un atisbo de miedo o sufrimiento pareció parpadear en el fondo de los ojos del pequeño tritón pero fue tan rápido y Sebastián estaba tan asustado que dudo que de verdad lo hubiera visto.—No fui yo.

Algo dentro del cangrejo se suavizó un poco, tomando una bocanada de agua se relajo intentando parecer cordial.— Por eso he venido a ofrecerle un acuerdo.

El cabizbajo príncipe levanto la cabeza, viéndose tan inocente como su hermana pequeña.

Los gemelos no eran comunes en el mundo acuático, tras nacer debía deshacerse de uno de ellos, esos tiempos eran extraños y la guerra sobre la superficie se libraba también en el océano por la supervivencia. No había forma de anunciar el nacimiento de un heredero, no cuando el pueblo no soportaría la salida del rey tritón…

En esas épocas Sebastián ni siquiera había nacido, su tatarabuelo fue quien aconsejo y socorrió al monarca.

—Habla cangrejo…

—Mi nombre es Sebastián.

—Habla entonces Sebastián.

—Su libertad a cambio del servicio al rey, una última muestra de lealtad que destruirá sus grilletes. Encuentra al asesino y a tu hermana, la princesa Ariel y te juro que no volverás aquí siempre que dejes al reino en paz.

Los rasgos del príncipe se iluminaron y una amplia sonrisa blanca se apodero de su boca, ansioso miro hacia la ventana por un largo minuto.

—¿Sin trampas?

—Sin trampas…

—Acepto, pero quiero una sola cosa.

Sebastián rezó por qué no fuera él servido en un plato. Resistiendo sin lograrlo el temblor que le sacudía las rodillas.

—Deseo un arma, si el asesino pudo con el rey un arma es necesaria para defenderme.

—Sebastián se horrorizo y quejándose se mordió la punta de las tenazas lanzando al frente.—¡El tridente no!, ¡Ha sido robado también!

Inmediatamente trago, lamentándose de tener, de nuevo, una boca tan grande.

El príncipe parpadeó haciendo un mohín ante la nueva información tomando al cangrejo que había quedado a su alcance entre las palmas.— No quiero el tridente, pero ahora, creo que necesito algo más potente de lo que pensaba…un cuchillo o una daga no servirán…¡Sebastián!— Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sonrió con alguna idea siniestra en mente.

—¿siiii?— susurro en un tono agudo.

—Consígueme un cañón de mano… algo que pueda atravesar el pecho de un hombre humano y una bestia en un segundo.

—¡Lo que usted quiera su majestad!—Sebastián tembló intentando apartarse de su toque, no esperaba que el príncipe pidiera algo tan peligroso y prohibido, ahora entendía cómo es que termino en la prisión…

—No me llames majestad.—La voz del tritón sonó cansada soltándolo después de palmear torpemente su cabeza con la mano.—podrías tentarme a quedarme con el trono.

Sebastián quedo mudo ante la mirada azulina.—¿Cómo debería llamarte entonces?

Los delgados hombros se hundieron despreocupados.—Por mi nombre, llámame Ariel.


	2. Chapter 2

El lugar brillaba de un azul puro. El arrecife dormido, apenas perturbado por los rayos dorados que lo acariciaban y el calor producía cosquillas donde tocaba, haciendo una mañana perfectamente perezosa y ...

—Esto es una mierda, ¿Por qué esta tan brillante?

Peinando sobre su rostro el cabello, intentó que se quedara pegado a sus ojos sin éxito a lo que su mano tanteo alrededor de la cazadora de cuero que llevaba encima, la prenda había sobrevivido de alguna manera y aunque la humedad causaba estragos curtiendo la piel aún conservaba el color original; jaló el cuello para cubrir su cabeza y con ello su rostro. La migraña taladraba sobre sus sienes amenazando con formarse y a su lado el cangrejo nadaba sin entender que era lo que molestaba al chico.

—Naturalmente el sol está sobre nuestras cabezas su majes—tras una mirada maliciosa Sebastián tragó—Ariel...

El chico asintió satisfecho haciendo un mohín.

—Entonces dime lo que sabes...¿algún sospechoso?, ¿ encontraste algo en la escena?, ¿puedo ver el cuerpo?, ¡seguro que ese viejo tenía la misma expresión de un atún atrapado en una red!

La suave carcajada atrajo la mirada de una morena que dormía.

Sebastián nadó colocándose delante del ondino cubriendo sus labios con las tenazas.

—Shh, Shh, nadie sabe aún de esto... el pánico reinaría.

Enarcando una ceja delgada el pelirrojo asintió hundiéndose de hombros matando su diversión una mueca desdeñosa en sus labios.

—Lo que sea.

Ariel no se encontraba cómodo, su aleta picaba-literalmente- por nadar alejándose del crustáceo y del reino. Libre al fin, podía gritar, ¡qué rayos!, podía cantar incluso con una complicada coreografía detrás antes de alejarse saltando como un delfín hacia el sol. Toda su vida se la pasó encerrado, privado de todas las maneras posibles, su única compañía mientras crecía fue una vieja sirena que le crío como suyo. La anciana murió cuando cumplió doce y la custodia paso a un par de delfines, ellos no eran malos pero no le entendían, escaparse siempre fue tentador y las malas amistades no tardaron en surgir. Después de todo siempre supo que era un renegado, las promesas de protección y de que volvería a casa una vez que las cosas se calmaran empezaron a parecer lejanas, no más que simples mentiras. Nunca supo cuando el anhelo y la lealtad que sentía hacia su padre se convirtieron en odio y recelo.

El caos vino un año después de la muerte de la señora. Con trece años intentando mostrar su valía a la banda de carroñeros con los que se juntaba. Sólo quería poner en su lugar a algunos tiburones, nunca pensó que robar algunas armas y disparar unos cuantos cañones fuese a causar tanto alboroto. La catástrofe llegó cuando una de las minas marinas explotó cerca de una comunidad, él no quería herir a nadie sin embargo no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

La explosión se llevó a su banda y casi lo consumió a él también.

La luz lo molestaba desde entonces, el recuerdo del destello que crecía y el sonido que destrozaba sus tímpanos...

—Las cosas que solicitó las tendrá al anochecer, mientras tanto he encontrado un lugar donde puede dormir después de que le informe cuanto sé.

Ariel asintió sin prestar verdadera atención.

El lugar le pareció sorprendentemente agradable, pequeño y con poca luz, estaba algo destruido, chucherías yacían enterradas, algo destrozadas en la arena y entre la piedra. Estirando la mano encontró un objeto retorcido con una punta afilada, un arma humana seguramente.

—Nadie te molestará aquí, el rey prohibió que cualquiera se acercara a este lugar, la única persona que lo usaba era su hermana.

—Bonita decoración, no lo esperaba para una niña mimada.—Ariel toco el torso de lo que parecía ser la estatua de un hombre humano, destrozada, la cabeza había desaparecido al igual que las piernas.

Sebastián resopló echando burbujas.

—El rey se enfureció bastante al descubrirla, Ariel lloró mucho después que la destruyó, la viva imagen de su amor verdadero, tan desdichada.

El tritón chasqueó la lengua sin poder sofocar una risa ahogada, mirando con incredulidad al cangrejo.—¿Amor verdadero?,¿qué mierda es esa?—Sujetándose el estómago flotó llenando el espacio con su suave risa.—¡Seguro que era desdichada!, ¡Adorada por todos, haciendo lo que quería, sin cadenas ni ataduras con una cama suave y rodeada de afecto!

Gruñó amargado, dejando flotar un poco de su dolor en el ambiente. Aleteando para dejarlo ir, haciendo girar desesperadamente al cangrejo.

Sebastián parecía que iba a decir algo pero al final apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza suspirando.— Todo en este mundo tiene una razón de ser Ariel. Nada es como parece.

Las tristes palabras casi llegaron a él, si tuviese un corazón noble hubieran golpeado hondo empero, sólo hizo que el pequeño tritón enarcara una ceja.

—¡Y que lo son!, el mundo por más puro y luminoso que se vea, está rodeado de oscuridad, nadie es verdaderamente bueno, el egoísmo gobierna a todos.

Si Sebastián iba a decir algo más no quiso escucharlo, nadando hacia un lado encontró un viejo cojinete y metiéndolo en un nicho se recostó dándole la espalda.

—Entonces ¿qué sabemos?

Sebastián soltó uno a uno los trozos de información, mostrándose tranquilo cada que lo interrumpía cuando algo le parecía demasiado extraño o importante. Al final no consiguió nada, salvo que una parte de la esencia del rey permanecía en el tridente y dejaba un rastro casi invisible de luz donde fuera llevado, los peces lo perdieron en la playa, cuando este se adentró en los dominios humanos.

¡Santa espuma de mar!, aquello empezaba a ser demasiado grande.

El sueño lo arrastro al fin, en un profundo abismo repleto de pesadillas.

...

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—No.

—¿Entonces porque estamos aquí?, ¡deberíamos, intentar de otra manera, no sé, quizás con una caja de cristal con ruedas!...

—No funcionará.

—Pero...

Ariel soltó un pequeño gruñido mirando de reojo al cangrejo.

—Para adentrarme en el mundo humano necesito ser humano.

—Pero...

—La única forma de conseguirlo es haciendo un trato con una bruja de mar.

—Úrsula está muerta.—Jadeó Sebastián.

—Lo sé, pero seguro que podemos conseguir algo o a alguien tan capaz como ella.

—Ella era la mejor.

—Ya veremos

Encontrar a los secuaces de la vieja bruja de mar no fue difícil, sin embargo capturarlos requirió de una pequeña persecución. Usando una roca para mantenerlas en el lugar, Ariel se alejó evitando sus traicioneros cuerpos mirándolos desde arriba cruzado de brazos.—¿y bien?

—¡Maldito mocossso!—Sisearon a la vez.

—Necesito su ayuda y estoy seguro de que a ustedes les encantará ayudarme.—El pelirrojo jugueteo con un pequeño arpón entre los dedos practicando como si fuera a lanzarlo, cerró un ojo ubicando a una de las criaturas. Estas tragaron fuerte y se estremecieron recogiéndose en un nudo.—Si, si, ¿Qué desea saber?, estaremos felices de ayudar al pequeñín.

—¡No soy pequeño!— el brillo en los ojos del tritón era cruel. Sabía que era pequeño pero estaría maldito si permitía que alguien se lo recordara.

—¡No, No!

Ariel se masajeo las sienes sintiéndose cansado.— Queremos saber sobre alguien que pueda darme piernas humanas.

—Úrsula ha muerto.

¿Qué todo mundo iba a repetírselo?

—Piensen chicos, yo no soy quien tiene más que perder entre nosotros.

—...hay alguien.

—¡Oh si alguien!

—Pero no es tan bueno como Úrsula...

—No, no lo es.

—Solo muéstrenme...¡ahora!

El eructo rompió a través de su garganta seguido de la sensación de arcadas y contrayéndose no pudo evitar volcar su estomago en la superficie marina.

¡Excelente!

Mareado, sabía que su piel tenía un tono verdoso que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello, arrastrándose a la superficie el sabor de la poción se aferraba a su boca haciéndolo estremecer.

¡Definitivamente iba a hacer pagar a alguien por esto!, su hermana se había llevado la mejor parte, por lo que sabía la manera de la gran Úrsula era indolora y muy diferente a la forma primitiva que tomó.

El riesgo de ser envenenado parecía casi un premio, al menos el veneno lo hubiera matado evitándole sufrir toda la transformación, dolores, mareos, espasmos y el vértigo.

—¡Eso es asqueroso!— Sebastián bailó a su alrededor mirándolo y sacudiendo el agua para que la mancha asquerosa de fluidos se fuera con la marea lejos.

—Se ve mejor de lo que se siente— Siseó Ariel arrastrándose sobre la arena, estirando las piernas el viento frío abofeteó su culo desnudo.

—¡Soy humano!

—¡Funcionó!

Cangrejo y tritón exclamaron a la vez para luego hacer una mueca desconcertada, sustituyendo la sonrisa en sus bocas.

—¡Oh jodido Poseidón!, ¡Soy humano!

Estirando las manos sobre su cuerpo repasó las delgadas y atléticas piernas palmeando los globos de su trasero.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no entres en pánico, no estaba tan mal, le gustaba lo que tocaba y veía y al menos tenía un buen trasero...

Temeroso reunió aire manteniéndolo en sus pulmones aventurándose a la parte delantera.

La forma seguía siendo la misma al igual que el tamaño, un poco encogido por el frío tal vez. Ningún lugar para guardarlo, no parecía haber perdido nada que lo identificaba como el macho sano que era.

Temblando bajo la mandíbula para echar un vistazo, si se sentía bien entonces todo estaba bien.

—Está colgando, es un poco más pálido pero sigue ahí, todo bien...

Se relajó.

—¿Y ahora que sigue?

El cangrejo levantó la cabeza parpadeando en su dirección.

No ceder al pánico.

Quisó gritar arreglando su cabello, las piernas no eran sencillas de manejar, se tambaleó y cayó sobre su culo un par de veces antes de lograr dar tres pasos seguidos. Pero una vez que lo hizo era tan sencillo como nadar, por suerte no tuvo que intercambiar nada por esas bellezas. Su orgullo se recuperó un poco al recordar la cara magullada del hechicero al que habían recurrido. El hombre fue bastante accesible, solo tuvo que tumbarle un par de dientes y romperle una aleta para que les entregara la poción.

Caminando por la playa poco a poco fue reuniendo sus posesiones.

Pistola, listo, cazadora, listo, cangrejo, listo. El morral con un par de piezas de oro, listo.

Respirando, encontró la situación casi reconfortante. Fuera del mar, sin su aleta, desprotegido, perdido y lejos de todo lo que conocía.

Empujando lejos la angustia intento pensar en algo.

El sonido de pasos y murmullos creciendo a su espalda terminaron por arrebatarle la calma que aún conservaba.

Ariel se dio la vuelta sujetando el cangrejo contra sus bolas. Algo le decía que debía esconder su mini él, en cada ocasión en la que espió a los habitantes de la superficie nunca los encontró desnudos en el exterior, casi siempre se encontraban con alguna cosa pegada a ellos como una segunda piel.

—¿vamos por aquí?

—Shh, nadie nos verá.

Gimió en silencio preguntándose en lo que habría hecho su hermana... no se acobardaría, sin embargo tampoco los dejaría verlo expuesto.

Frunciendo las cejas en una pronunciada V aguardó a su destino.


End file.
